Upon the lips of the silenced
by Mikaneko02
Summary: Percy liked the silence, in fact everyone ignored him because...what's the use to speak to him? He's "mute".He was just one with the crowd until he bumps into the most hottest bad boy in Goode using them to meet more frequently than usual. Based on Hearing Words in the Silence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Percy liked the silence, in fact everyone ignored him because...what's the use to speak to him? He's "mute".He was just one with the crowd until he bumps into the most hottest bad boy in Goode using them to meet more frequently than usual. Based on Hearing Words in the summary inside!**

 **Based on** Hearing Words in the Silence by I Live on a Phantom **it's cute and fluffy so I recommend you read it!Enjoy -Mikaneko02**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Pjo, uncle Rick does.**

* * *

 _Percy_

I wasn't the smartest guy in the world but I did have common sense which apparently many people lack, I knew which people to avoid and when to keep my mouth shut, when to enter in a scene or not.I was the king of avoiding and silence too. I've been "mute" since well...forever.

Anyways, getting off track, the most stupidest thing I ever did in my life and my brain just decided to take a vacation right at that stupid thing is that I walked right into the most hottest bad boy in Goode High., Nico freaking di Angelo.

Who is he? you might let me have the honors...he have messy somewhat curly black hair, his eyes are deep dark obsidian and has unnaturally pale skin but there's a slight hint of olive. He give you looks that scream Get-the-fuck-away-from-me-before-I-beat-you-to-a-pulp look and for some reason girls are attracted to that thing.I don't know why but girls have really weird taste in guys.

Anyways again, I'll tell how my stupid brain made me do this stupid thing.

* * *

Morning

I blinked out the sleepiness out of my sea-green eyes and waited as my eyes focused on the alarm clock across me. 5:30 it read, I groaned inwardly as I forced my self out of the comfy trap.

"3 hours before school"I mumbled.

Looking at the whole body mirror that was leaned against the closet door.I stared at myself, my raven hair was untamed as body was packed with muscles not the body builder kind but an athlete kind of way, I silently thanked all those years of secret self-defense classes and the loads of free time for those swimming classes (paid with my own money of course).

I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white tee before throwing on my blue sweater. I slowly opened my door to check if everything was clear but it was were muffled noises of stuff being thrown and swearing.I turned and adjusted my backpack, I swung my legs over the window and silently landed on the rickety fire escape.

When I reached the deserted school. l reached over at the bottom left hinge and dug around until my fingers wrapped around a familiar key.I grinned as I pulled it out, see one time I came early as usual and coincidentally the janitor was there and I wrote to him that I come at school early and wait for him to unlock the doors and he pitied me and gave me the keys to the school and put it in a little hole beside the bottom left hinge.

Anyways, I was surprised to see it open but I shrugged and thought the janitor had come early.I walked around the empty hallways until I reached the school's swimming pool, my favorite place besides the music room. I loved the crystal,clear waters that was waiting to be dove three seconds,my clothes were gone in a flash.

Tingles ran throughout my body as it hit the lukewarm feel of the water against my skin felt like it was bonded with me.

After a few laps,I heaved myself out of the pool but I couldn't help it and stare at my reflection in the water,my shiny sea-green eyes shone hurt and pain like a jigsaw puzzle no one can figure out.I was out of repair no ,beyond anyone can fix me well I need them ASAP.I let out a sigh and scolded at myself for having these dumb delusions.

I stared once again at my reflection. I am called an Ugliano but it disgusted me that I was actually related to them.I just wanted to be called by my real name, the one that really defined me ... Jackson, it gives me a confidence boost every time I hear my real name. I frowned as I pinched my arm to get myself out of this delusion.

But then again it would be nice to be called Percy Jackson again. Oh how I dream. I put on my backpack and left paradise

* * *

 **AN/ Next chapter Percy meets Nico and I know you're not used to Percy being emo and all but deal with it . It'll also explain why Percy wants to be called by his "real" I fixed this chapter!Yay! Peace out! - Mikaneko02**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gods,When I was writing Chapter 1, I already had 5 followers and 2 favorites on this story so thank you to:**

 **917brat**

 **KayKayGymnast16**

 **SwallowedByShadows**

 **ThisTooShallPass13**

 **XxxDaughterOfTheSeaxxX**

 **brinney**

 **So,Enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Pjo, uncle Rick does.**

* * *

 _Percy_

I kept on wondering around school until it was 7:30,that's when the jocks come for the early practices and early people come to do nothing and wander the halls like me. Here's some things you should know about my school before we get to the stupid part.

Dont go straight to the jocks or bullies for a tour around the school because the only tour you'll be getting is inside a toilet. Dont go to the popular girls ever,the schools nickname for them: The Aphrodite girls,they could be nice if they wanted to but the group was lead by Drew Tanaka, the most beautiful girl in the school,more like the biggest clown faced in the school,see Drew wore this thing called makeup and she wore pounds of it on her face that I thought she was a clown for hire when I first met her.

And finally The Big Three,they are the sons and daughters of very rich people.

Thalia and Jason Grace, children of Zeus who owns the industrial loan;you wouldn't know Jason and Thalia were siblings by sight because they look nothing like each other. Thalia has short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes while Jason has electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair and a small scar on the corner of his lip.

The children of Hades: Nico di Angelo,Bianca and Hazel Levesque,owns the music industry. Bianca is said to look like her mother. She has black eyes that are like her father's, which gleam with either madness or genius, and silky dark hair. She is lean and about average height. She has olive skin, and used to wear a floppy green hat. already heard about Nico,so moving on!Hazel is African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes.

The children of Poseidon is a whole different story.

Well now the best part!Just sit back and relax and watch me getting embarrassed!Oh joy.

I was just going to my first class which was usual,I kept my head down and repeated the directions to my class over and over again.

 _Straight,left and the door to the right.I was almost there,oh I was so close_.

 _Straight,left and the door to the ri_ -Omf!I silently groaned as my butt made contact with the floor,the hallway was silent. _Crap,I hope I didn't bump into someone important_ but my hopes were crushed when my eyes gazed at the teen before me. All I thought was _Holy shit,why me!Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck_.I bumped into fucking Nico di Angelo!Well Im dead,please put blue flowers on my grave if you attend my funeral. Goodbye world!

"Hey are you okay?"someone asked.

Then I realized it was Nico who was talking to me!Why must fate hate me!

"Dont try talking to him Nico,He wont talk at all,hes Perseus Ugliano"another said.

I felt my blood boil.I am not Perseus Ugliano!I am Percy Jackson,do you hear me!Percy Jackson but those words were stuck in throat again.I angrily stood up and picked up my things and headed towards the classroom,as I rushed past the big three,I could hear their whispers.

"Is he okay?"

"I feel bad for him"

"He looks like-"

I ignored them and swiftly sat in my may be wondering why I want to be called Percy Jackson not that other name. My parents were in a car crash when I was ten and I was in that car crash,I was the only survivor but I suffered with amnesia and couldn't remember anything but my name and my only relatives that took me in was Smelly Gabe and auntie Circe. Gabe was a drunkard and Circe was crazy possessiveness over me,not the good way though. I hated that name because I wasn't their child I was the child of _ and _,again I have amnesia.

I was so lost in thought until a loud screech interrupted it;my sea-green eyes glanced at the intruders.I paled and lump in my throat started to form. _Shit_.

Oh guess who the intruders were?The big three and guess who was in the big three?Nico fucking di Angelo.

Do the fates hate me?

* * *

 **Thanks!-Mikaneko02**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fixed-ish Chapter -Mikaneko02**

 **P.S. I don't know if I should continue so tell me if you want me to keep on going.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Pjo,uncle rick does**

* * *

Nico

When I entered History class,I was surprised to see the mute to look nervous,with his windblown raven hair and those enchanting sea-green eyes- _wait what_.I shook my head in disbelief, _what am I thinking geez Nico get your mind out of the gutter!_

I just sat there waiting for the bell to ring .My dark eyes glazed over at my cousins,who are making a fool out of themselves,well more like Jason and Thalia playing a game of who could push each other out their chair.

"Psst,Nico"Hazel whispered.

I cocked my head to her to indicate that I'm listening.

"Doesn't the Perseus Ugliano kid look like him?"Hazel asked.

"Who?"Jason butted in.

I just shrugged and continued to wait,I searched the classroom and noticed the majority of the class is here,now we have to wait for Miss slowpoke to come in. For some reason my eyes kept landing on the look alike kid;his head was down and it looked like he wanted to curl up into a little cute ball,his eyes kept darting around the classroom before it landed on me a couple of times.

"Yeah sure but doesn't he look like..that _friend_?"Hazel interrupted my train of thought.

"Him?!"Thalia exclaimed.

"No way."Bianca said.

I tensed. _No,it can't be,sure they look alike and have the same first name but he's ..._ I thought as I looked over at the gang.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!"the teacher yelled.

I jumped 2 inches off my chair, _I did have a great morning until you came_.I thought. Kerr's class was an easy class to sleep in,I mean she can see you sleeping it's that she doesn't care because "it'll ruin the student's concentration".Pssh,concentration on what?Sleep?So practically this is the one class you can sleep in and still pass with an A+.

My eyes focused back on Perseus. _He looks exactly like him._

* * *

After School

"Hey Nico,You coming with us?"Jason called out.

"Naw,I'll hit the books for a while.I'll see you later."I replied as I stepped into my black 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder.

"Where mine or yours?"Thalia asked.

"My place."I answered.

I drove until Chapters reached my line of sight ( **AN.I don't live in NYC,so if anyone does just tell me)**.I pulled on an blue NYC cap and flicked on my hoodie.I choose my books and started to walk to the cashier until I heard:

"Mister you don't have enough money"

I craned my neck to see a familiar mess of black hair then a plan formed in my mind.I dumped my stack of books next to his,the cashier looked at me quizzically,I flashed him a smile.

"Sorry,he keeps buys his own books so he won't feel guilty of all the books I bought him."I said sheepishly.

He just nodded as I swiped my card,I gathered up my stack while Perseus shyly took his.I started to walk back to my car until I noticed Perseus walking towards a dangerous neighborhood. I slowly drove my car beside him.

"Hey do you want a ride home?"I asked.

He gave me a cautious look.

"Its better than walking in that neighborhood"I said.

He sighed in defeat and walked to my car.I could tell he was still a bit nervous so I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Whats your address?If you dont tell me,you have come with me to a party and Ill drag you."I warned.

He rolled his eyes and ripped out piece of paper out of his notebook. I heard the little noises from the paper he shoved towards me. _East One-hundred-and-fourth and First_ it said in nice cursive writing.I turned a left then a right and we stopped in front of an old looking apartment **(AN/I dont live in NY,so nothing accurate at all).** Perseus stepped out out of the Spyder and nodded at me as a thank you,I returned a smile.I watched him as he enter the main door and as soon the door shut,I sped off in the direction of my house.

In the corner of my I,I noticed a flash of white waving at me then I realized it was the paper that contained his address,I grinned and shoved in my pocket for future purposes,I had a hunch-they're usually are wrong- that I would see Perseus more in the future.I shook my head and rolled into my driveway.

"What took you so long?"I heard Hazel ask as I stepped into the main door.

"Had to drop off a lost puppy"I replied,half telling the truth and half lying.

But then again,Perseus did look like a lost puppy who needed a home;I merely brushed away the thoughts and joined my cousins.

* * *

 **Like and comment on this story-Mikaneko02**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN.I'm sorry if it sounds a bit rushed but when I'm done the whole story I'll edit Thaaank you!I'll sure to continue!AND sorry for not updating for months!Also this the last time I'm changing my name-Mikaneko02**

 **FnF can let me load my chapters properly without missing words/letters;my writers block will be gone forever!(note sarcasm)**

 **Disclaimer** **:I don't own PJO,uncle rick does.**

* * *

Percy

I couldn't believe what just happened,I mean just now,Nico saved me from embarrassment from the store clerk than asked me if I could get a ride home with him in his awesomely expensive sports car!I just hope they didn't see that but we just have to wait ne?

I climbed up the stairs hoping to make it in time,my legs ached as I climbed the stairs by two's.I slowed to a stop as I reached my apartment door.

 _Breathe in,breathe out_

I calmed my racing heart and turned the knob...

 _Breathe in,breathe out_

I hesitantly took a few steps forward before deeming it safe.I ran to my room, pushing all my strength to my legs, my legs ached but all I thought was the pulsing fear in my mind.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

I twisted my hip around to dodge the pulled out chair from a fresh abandoned poker game. I gagged at the overpowered smell of cigarettes,beer and sexual acts that managed to sneak up my nose.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

I pushed myself against the wall and listened to the muffled moans and screams behind my "guardians" door, I tensed as the walls shook and the bed springs groaned under their weight.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

Deeming it was safe to move, I slowly took my first step, each step made the worn floorboards creak from the tiniest bit of pressure, I squeezed my eyes shut hoping the noise was synchronized with the noise behind the door.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

I took more fast steps, I looked at where I was to the door of my room, so close but yet so far.

"Perseus-mmh" someone moaned.

I winced as I heard my aunt call my name in the most sexual way that made me cautious around her.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

My fingertips brushed the doorknob as another knob turned.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

I whipped my head to the slowly opening door, my sea green eyes widened.I couldn't move at all, I felt like Medusa just turned me into stone.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

A dark object emerged from the darkness and flew towards minute, I moved my head to dodge it, my inky black locks brushed against the mysterious object.

CRASH!

I flinched as the beer glass shards grazed my skin, my eyes flickered to the remains on the floor and my uncle, eyes still glassy from lust and a bit tipsy from cheap beer.

"Well, if it ain't the mute brat"he drawled

I stiffen in fear as he drunkenly stomped towards me, he raised his hand to hit me for no apparent reason but there was a reason, I'm still alive and existing in his eyes.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

I waited for the strike but someone intervened

"Gabriel! "My aunt said sharply.

I looked towards the doorway, my aunt stood there, slightly limping from the rough play, eyes were still fresh of lust, I could see two other men still recovering from an orgasm but their dicks still hungry for more.

"Come back darling, we were just getting started " she purred

Ugly Gabe glared at me before sending a failed suductive to Aunt Circe, Aunt Circe followed after him, dragging the bed sheet across the floor and the door closed, she turned halfway to give a lustful wink towards me and finally closed the door.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

I swung my bedroom door open and jumped into sanctuary. I reached over to hug a blue teddy bear and snuggled my face into it taking a deep breath of the comforting smell, it didn't smell like sneakers and old gym socks and neither did it smell like beer and sex. It was new, a smell you come home to everyday and when you hug your mom, you figured out that's where the fragrance was coming from.

I let out a shaky sigh before diving back into the teddy bear. I had chose between the obvious stares and whispers at school to a drunk uncle who hates you guts and an aunt always hungry for sex and would love to ride you at night when your fast asleep. I would chose school obviously.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_

People say there will that huge turn in your life that you'll either love it or regret can happen any time, by your your actions or by a person.

But when will do I get my turn! Where will be the person who will save me from this life? As cliché it sounds, I just want hope.

I just hope my knight and shining armor comes soon.

* * *

 **AN/I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. IM LEAVING

**A/N,IM LEAVING**

 **I'm leaving . The website isn't working with me so I'm moving to a03. My pen name is still the same and this story will also be on my a03 account but better.**

 **It's still in progress,so you might not see the story for a couple of weeks**

 **UPDATE oct32017**

 **IM SO SORRY. It has been years and i'm sorry T-T, school has been catching up on me and i discovered new fandoms along the way and the story kinda slipped out of my mind. The chances of this story to be finished is maybe to none at all. I'll try my best but this new re-vamped story may never be posted.**


End file.
